Media can be viewed in different environments. Viewing media is often a shared experience that can occur in person or remotely. For example, several friends may watch media together in person, or separately, and communicate about the media. Some viewers may have augmented reality devices that can be used to provide a modified or enhanced version of a media display. For example, certain elements in media may be tailored to a user's preferences to provide a more interesting or exciting experience. In some scenarios, there may be additional information provided to some users, or certain options provided to some users. When viewing media is a shared experience with multiple viewers, any viewers that do not have an augmented reality device may miss some of these enhancements and only see original or base media content. When viewers of augmented reality devices may discuss the enhanced features or have access to additional media content via the augmented reality device, viewers without such content and access may feel that their media experience has been limited. Providing the augmented reality display enhancements to a viewer without an augmented reality device may improve the non-augmented reality viewer's media experience and allow him or her to participate in some of the features of an augmented reality environment.